


Pretty in Paint

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Luna have some fun with a few pots of paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Paint

Luna dipped her fingers into the pot of paint, smearing it over the walls, smiling as lines of bright red curved after her hand. "Isn't it pretty?" She looked up at Draco, eyes wide and earnest. "Try it."

"Try what?" He looked up from the book he was reading and groaned when he saw the smear of red paint over Malfoy Manor's pristine wallpaper. "Luna, that's going to leave a stain…"

"But it's so pretty."

"So, paint something that's easy to clean."

Luna tilted her head, pondering, then smiled widely. She scooped more paint up on her hand, then rubbed it over Draco's face, leaving a scarlet mark across his mouth and cheek.

He yelped at the cold, wet feeling of the paint. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought your skin would be easier to clean."

Draco glared, then, in spite of himself, began to smile. Luna was looking at him with utter innocence and happiness, and that happy expression was apt to cheer him up, despite his disapproval of her behaviour.

"Fine," he told her. "Better me than the wallpaper. Take off your dress, you'll ruin it if you get paint on it." He pulled off his shirt, and Luna followed suit, dropping her dress on the ground and standing naked in front of him, humming happily as she dipped her hands into blue paint this time, smearing it over Draco's bare chest.

He waited patiently, shivering occasionally, then grabbed the red paint, and in a fit of sheer childish recklessness, threw a handful at Luna, spattering her bare breasts with red. Luna jumped a little, then laughed, looking down at herself. "It's cold."

"I know…" Draco smirked, putting down the paint and stroking Luna's breasts, spreading the paint over her skin. "I'm sure I can warm you up, though…"

"How–" Luna began, but she was cut off when Draco fastened his lips over hers, pressing her down onto the floor, no longer caring what the paint stained.

)O(

 _Fin_


End file.
